Gearshafts vehicle transmissions which are mounted by means of a double-row angular contact ball bearing in an O arrangement are known. For example, DE 10 2009 026 709 A1 and DE 10 2009 026 710 A1 disclose arrangements in a planetary drive which have such a bearing assembly. Bearing assemblies are likewise known which have a double-row tapered roller bearing. By way of example, EP 1 321 687 B1 discloses a bearing assembly of a pinion gear which is borne on a fixed part in the manner of a cantilever by a double-row tapered roller bearing.